Untitled of the Mob
by Sheep-san
Summary: Seto stared at the fist, his hand reach out and below a few inches, the small hands dropped something light. Like a square paper, Seto stared at the paper that was in his hand moments ago, and looked up at Serenity, who was staring at him.
1. Characters

**Joey Wheeler:** The brother of Serenity Wheeler and a debt of 1000000000 yen.

**Serenity Wheeler:** The sister of Joey Wheeler and a blind girl she will be very soon.

**Mokuba Kiba:** The younger brother of Seto Kiba and a Husband of Rebacca Hopkins.

**Riku Kiba**: Son of Rebecca and Mokuba Kiba and a baby-sitter of Sernity Wheeler.

**Rebecaa Kiba**: Wife and mother to Mokuba and Riku Kiba and a caretaker of the Kiba household.

**Seto Kiba:** Boss of a famous Mob collector, second top duelist, a cold hearted person that will ever lived.

All of these character that I have named to you will connect into a story... a story that will be uninmaginable. A frighenting one where blood ane life of angoy is taken place, a place where you're mind and life will be taken away as you read this... Well..., will you read this and continued or will you click the 'back' button and never say that you're going to regert of what the action you did? Well... a smile of evil appear what's your choice? And don't forget to leave me your answer... if there are less than five answer to this story by the end of seven days, if you already counted the post day, then it will be deleted.

_Well, what your choice?_


	2. Chapter I: How It All Started

**Chapter 1: How it all started...**

**A/n: I know this is a little out of place, but just pretend that you don't know Joey and Serenity yet, and if you do that, it should help you out a little bit. For this chapter at least and the next one. If you don't mind you can start reading.**

"Joey? Where are you?" called out a female voice, she was looking around in the dark, it was almost close to eleven at night, her eyes were open to the darkness and her hands was stretch out moving aimlessly in the dark, trying to touch something. She heard a shuffle noise somewhere, not far from her. The female stood still for a second to a minute, then she moved again, taking step by step, hoping not to bump into anything. A sound of movement were made, as if someone else beside her were walking in the dark also. That person moving towards the dark, walking, who also trying not to bump anything,but it was a little too late to be saying that when the female heard a loud thump and a crash not far from her, and then a loud grunt.

_Thump!!_

Crash!

"Ow," said a male voice, who was lying on the floor, rubbing his head, the female couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"Hehe."

"What's funny?!"called out the male voice, the sound of shuffling were heard, as if the male was trying to stand up.

"Do you need the light to help you?" ask the female, walking back to where she was not moments again.

"Don't even th--?!" but it was too late, the sound of the light being flick on, made the male made a disapproving sound as the light was on. The female turned around, she was just finishing turning on the light, when she turned around, her face was tighten, and her mouth was trying to hold herself from not laughing, just the sight was even funnier than in the dark, the male shot a glare at the female, but the female couldn't hold it any longer, she burst out laughing, holding her stomach.

"Hahahhhahaaha!!" laughed the female, she was almost on the floor, her right hand clutching her stomach while the other one was pointing at male, the male only glare at her harder, he was standing up, both of his arm were folding with his chest, he was wearing a shirt with green strips surrounding it, a pair of baggy like pants with socks on. Next to him was the kitchen chair that was tipped over and on his head was a plate of half eaten dinner that was made not too long ago, only an hour ago. The left over food was dripping down his head to the floor, the male only tremble a little as he felt a vein popped from his head.

"Are you done yet?!" he shouted, looking annoyed that he was had to be seen like this, "Not yet", said the female, taking out the camera that she was wearing around her neck and focusing it, she was still laughing, once she had taken control of herself she took two pictures and quickly tucked it away, before the male could realize what she did.

"Wha? "said the male, with a confuse look on his face, he stare as he heard a soft click sound, "Whatta ya do?" walking towards the female, the leftover plate was still on his head, the female giggled as she pointed at the male head, the male looked up and only sighed as he took the plate off his head and set it on the table that was only a few inches away from him, as that was happening the female took out her camera once again and took pictures as he scrape off the leftover from his head and transfer from his head to the plate.

"If I hear one more click from dat clickie thing again, I'm gunna break it!" said the male who was annoyed of getting a picture taken like this. He turned around, staring at the female.

"Demo (But)," protest the female, taking another picture, "it's fun!"

"Iie (No)... It... Not!!"said the male, taking in breath.

"Fine. I'll stop,"

"Are you?"

"Yep"! said the female, "Once I finished transferring this to Yugi and Tea!" dashing to her room.

_Dat's the last straw!! _thought the male, as he dash after the female, "SERENITY!! "he shouted.

The female who name called "Serenity", was laughing as she ran to the hall of a two room apartment.

"Come back 'ere!" called the male, running after her, he ran only a few inches away when his hand grabbed her shirt and tugging her, making her giving out a surprise gasp as she felt her body leaning backwards.

"Aw, Crap!!" said the male, as he saw the girl's back falling towards him. Hitting him, making a crash sound.

**CRASH!**

"AH! That was soft!" said Serenity, smiling as she look around the male. "Joey?" calling out for the male, she heard a small sound coming below of her, she looked down.

"Get offa me!" he manage to get out from his mouth, the male named "Joey", was lying on his stomach, with Serenity on top of his back. Serenity's eye widen as she hopped off her brother.

"Gomen!!" she said, bowing to her brother, holding out her hand. Joey took the hand, as Serenity pulled him up.

"Yeah, some 'gomen' that was?!" he said, staring at Serenity. Serenity plug her ears with her fingers and her eyes were close.

"Well, whose fault it was when I was calling out his name?" Serenity ask, staring back, removing her hands and opening her eyes.

"Does it matter?" he ask, sighed, looking the other way.

"Ite, demo I need you to clean up this mess, I did my yesterday, so it's your turned."

"Awww!" whined Joey.

"No whining, God! I feel like I'm taking care of a ten year-old, not a twenty-four-year-old!!"

"Dat's even better!"

"Ite, it's not!"

"Demo, why?"

"Look, all I know is that if this place is not clean in time for breakfast tomorrow morning, there won't be no breakfast for you!" Serenity threaten as she stormed to her room. Leaving Joey, in a wide-eye shock. But his face turn to serious when he heard the door bell rang, he stood up, walking to the door. When he open the door, his face turned into a disgusted face, a face that he never wanted to see again.

"Ah, hello, there Mutt," said a voice, with a smile on his face, a smirk more like it. A man in his early 25 was standing in front of Joey, with a pair of shoes, a black pant, and with dark blue turtle neck.

"Whatta want?" Joey, ask, looking at the man with a cold expression.

"I'm here to see if you have the money that I lent you not to long ago." he said simply.

Joey's face turn harder, "I'll give you it by the end of the month."

"I don't think so, I've given you almost an year to collect that money, and I want it by the end of the week, if not, then you'll be working for me. Until you can pay me back." he said, with a cold smile. A step was heard behind Joey, he turned around looking alarm to see Serenity, looking confused.

_A/n: I only have one thing to say, review if you must, or this story shall be deleted..._


	3. Chapter II: Yen? What Yen?

**Chapter 2: Yen? What Yen?**

_"I'm here to see if you have the money that I lent you not to long ago." he said simply._

_Joey's face turn harder, "I'll give you it by the end of the month."_

_"I don't think so, I've given you almost an year to collect that money, and I want it by the end of the week, if not, then you'll be working for me. Until you can pay me back." he said, with a cold smile. A step was heard behind Joey, he turned around looking alarm to see Serenity, looking confused._

"Big Brother..., What is he talking about?" she ask, trembling a little, with wide eyes.

"It's nothing," Joey said, walking to Serenity, putting his hands on her shoulder with a light squeeze. "Go back to bed."

"No," Serenity said, "not until you tell me what's going on."

The man smiled and said, "Your brother own me some money."

"What money? How much?"

"1,000,000,000 yen."

Serenity eyes widen, as she heard the amount..."Ite! That can't be!"

"It's true, very true. He ask me to loan him that amount of money to pay for some sort of operation, since then, I've been checking on him. Now he own me, 250,000,000 more."

"What...what if I take his place?"

The man eye's rose in amusement, and Joey's in surprise.

"Ite (No) way that happening!!" Joey shouted, staring at Serenity.

"That could work, if she comes with me, I'll deduct the amount you pay to me in half and you still have to work with me, if not..." said the man, walking in towards Sereinty, "...she'll be fun to play with... don't you think?" ask the man, with a smirk on his face, holding Serenity close to him. Serenity eyes widen even more when he said those words and shivers were sending down her spine, as Joey's eyes widen and gritted his teeth.


	4. Chapter III: Afraid Are We?

**Chapter 3: Afraid are we?**

"_That could work, if she comes with me, I'll deduct the amount you pay to me in half and you still have to work with me, if not..." said the man, walking in towards Serenity, "...she'll be fun to play with... don't you think?" ask the man, with a smirk on his face, holding Serenity close to him. Serenity eyes widen even more when he said those words and shivers were sending down her spine, as Joey's widen in horror and gritted his teeth._

"Fine." he said, clenching his fist. The man smirk even wider as he took Serenity's hand and tugged her, she let out a 'eep' as she felt a cold hand holding her with her warm hand.

"What are you doin'?! Let 'er go!!" he shouted, grabbing Serenity's other arm.

"I'm taking her, and you're coming with." said the man, with a snap from his free hand, two body guard came in and pry Joey's hand off of Serenity's as of that, pushing her towards the man, she bumped into him, and in the light that the moon only shoom, she caught a glace of his coldness blue eyes, his eyes made shivers go down her spine again.

"Why are you shivering?" he ask her, tugging her outside, with Joey behind them, grunting to get out of the body guards grips. Serenity was wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of pant, and socks. Once they were outside, the wind blew, it was a bit chilly, the man order the two guards to take a car that was on the right as for the him and Serenity, they took a black dodge neon, with a driver inside. The man shoved Serenity inside, she let out a grunt as she was pushed inside, and the man followed behind her, slamming the door, there inside was a black screen between them and the driver. The man push a red button and said, "Take us home." with that the car was moving. Serenity was still shivering, from the cold.

"Why are you shivering?" ask the man again, his arms were crossed his chest, glacing at the female.

"W-why do you need t-to k-know?!" she said, her teeth were chattering together, it was cold inside of the car. Her eyes were in fear, the kind of fear that the man liked.

"So I can keep you warm..." he breathe on her ear, she jolted and moved farther away from him, but his arm was fast, it wrapped around her waist, pulling her in, closer.

"L-let me go!!" she shouted, her hand was over his, trying to remove the man's hand from her waist.

"Ite, besides I want your warmth, it's soothing." he said, as he breath down her neck, sending her shiver. A small laugh came from his mouth.

"Heh, are you that afraid of me? When you haven't even seen me?" he ask, but before she could answer, a beep sound came from the small intercom saying: "Master Kiba, we're home."

_So..._ Serenity thought, _his name is 'Kiba'?_

"Good." said the man name, Kiba. He open the door with one hand and his other hand was still around Serenity's tugging her out with him, he shut the door, once she was out. The car drove off, as Serenity and Kiba both began to walk up towards the mansion, a huge mansion. A sound of grunted, coming behind them, Serenity tuned around and look at who was making that sound, and it turns out that it is was Joey. He was making that noise, she could see very clear that his clothes were winkled and his face and part of his body was in blood, one black eye was on his right.

"Joey!!" She shouted, as she got of Kiba's grip, his eyes widen, turning around, to see Serenity dashing towards Joey, who was struggling to get out of his guards grip, suddenly, a wooden bat came out of one of the guards back, getting ready to hit Joey, just as he swings, it hit someone else. A girl with long amber hair, it hit her such forces, making her flew up 15 feet in the air. Joey's eyes widen in horror, watching her like this, hit with a wooden bat. A child voice, came in, calling someone.

"Uncle Seto!" called out the child voice, dashing towards the man name Seto, who was unaware of someone above of him.

_A child...?_ thought Serenity, prying her eyes to open, when she got her eyes open, she felt her body was up in the air, she turned her body the other way. Instead if her looking at the dark sky, she was looking at a child who was mere at the age of six...his eyes widen, he stood there stiff. Not moving,. Serenity's eyes widen, not aware of what was going on, all she thought of was to protect the child, her arm were wide open as if she was getting ready to hug him, when she reached him, grabbing him along with her.

She felt her arms around the small child, who was frighten, crashing onto the hard cement, rolling down somewhere. A white smoke spread out as Serenity and the child came down from the crash, Serenity took one last look at the child and said, "Don't worry..." the child stared at her with a surprise wide eyes, the girl who he hardly knew was smiling at him, before closing her eyes...a small smile crease from her lips...

A/n: Review this story, or have it delete... only your answer shall tell the future of this story...

Seto/Mokuba/Rebecca/Joey: That's harsh...

Serenity: Not really...

-stares from Seto/Mokuba/Rebecca/Joey-

Serenity: Wha?

A/n: Whatevs, I'm just glad I got this done.

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Serenity: Will I be alright in the next chapter?

A/n: -sighs- Yeah... if you count Joey screaming and drooling. Seto cold statements and two newlyweds making an entrance... then yeah, you'll be alright.

Everyone thoughts: Some how I doubt that...?

A/n: Oh, yah, here's a small preview...

"ATTACKED?!" roared Joey, who stood up, "SHE WAS HIT WITH A WOODEN BAT!! AND THIS CHILD CAME IN!!" looking very upset about what he said.

"WHAT?!" ask the female voice, who was shocked that something like that could happen to a young women.

"What..." called out a weak voice, the people around her looked alarmed and Joey, kneeled down to Serenity, rasing her head with his hands.


	5. Chapter IV: ATTACKED!

**Joey Wheeler:** The brother of Serenity Wheeler and a debt of 1000000000 yen.

**Serenity Wheeler:** The sister of Joey Wheeler and a blind girl she will be very soon.

**Chapter 4: ATTACKED?!**

_A child...? thought Serenity, prying her eyes to open, when she got her eyes open, she felt her body was up in the air, she turned her body the other way. Instead if her looking at the dark sky, she was looking at a child who was mere at the age of six...his eyes widen, he stood there stiff. Not moving,. Serenity's eyes widen, not aware of what was going on, all she thought of was to protect the child, her arm were wide open as if she was getting ready to hug him, when she reached him, grabbing him along with her. _

_She felt her arms around the small child, who was frighten, crashing onto the hard cement, rolling down somewhere. A white smoke spread out as Serenity and the child came down from the crash, Serenity took one last look at the child and said, "Don't worry..." the child stared at her with a surprise wide eyes, the girl who he hardly knew was smiling at him, before closing her eyes...a small smile crease from her lips..._

"Serenity!!" shouted Joey, dashing towards where Serenity and the child laid. So many thoughts and movements were in his mind, all he could do was to see if Serenity was still alive... _was_

"Riku!!" shouted two voices at once, two shadows came dashing down to where their son and an unknown women laid.

"What happen?!" demanded a male voice, he was breathing down hard, as if something horrible happen to his son. He was wearing a suit, his hair was spike up.

"Serenity!!" Joey called again, this time he was kneeling against Serenity's body, the child was crying fearfully as the young female came and hugged the child.

"Seto!! Answer me!" demanded the male voice again, the man called "Seto", only sighed and said, "One of my body guard was have a little fun with that man over there," he said, pointing to Joey who was gently reaching for Serenity's hand, "and the girl came in and got attacked, then Riku showed up."

"ATTACKED?!" roared Joey, who stood up, "SHE WAS HIT WITH A WOODEN BAT!! AND THIS CHILD CAME IN!!" looking very upset about what he said.

"WHAT?!" ask the female voice, who was shocked that something like that could happen to a young women.

"What..." called out a weak voice, the people around her looked alarmed and Joey, kneeled down to Serenity, rasing her head with his hands.

"What happen...?" she ask, looking around, blood was oozing from her bat wound and blood was starting to come out of her mouth, you could see a small blood trail from her mouth to her chin.

"Whatta 'member?" Joey asked, holding one of Serenity's hand.

"I remember being hit with something hard, and then I saw a child, in front of me, scared. I didn't know what to do, all I could think about was to shield the child, and then I blackout." she said, trying to think back, her head was hurting her, and her vision was a little blurry.

"Brother... why is everything blurry?" she ask, looking a little dizzy, Joey's eyes widen.

"Stay with me!!"

"I'm tired... maybe I need some sleep, Big Brother..." she said, as her eyes slowly close, but her breathing was alright.

"Come. We have to get her inside, other wise she'll freeze." said a female voice, suggesting to a answer, carrying the child with her, the young male ran to the female and nod his head. Joey took both of his arms and ran them under Serenity's back, lifting her up, carrying her in a bridal style, of course he was still hurting, but all he could think about was to make sure that his sister was alright and nothing else could go wrong...

Seto: I thought you said there be some drooling from the Mutt.

A/n: My mistake... it's in the next chapter

Joey: It'd better not, if it is...

A/n: Don't worry, Serenity gonna take a pic of ya... so... -turns around as if wasn't a big deal-

Wheelers: WHAT?!

A/n: -waves at readers- Til then! Review!


End file.
